


Parents of the Angel

by PastelLimes



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alucard does some thinking, Childbirth, Flashbacks, Gen, Headcanons when it comes to said parents, Hellsing Organization, Mild Blood, Odd POV, Origin Story, Parents, Stillborns, This is strangely written I'm sorry, hints at sex, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelLimes/pseuds/PastelLimes
Summary: Alucard, the grand Hellsing pet, once had two fighting partners who slaughtered vampires at his side, wielding the weapons of the golden gun and silver wires.





	Parents of the Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is all based on HC and speculation and personal belief of who Walter's parents are.  
> \---  
> Little forewarning?  
> -Stillborn/miscarriage happens  
> -Mild blood  
> -Hinted sex  
> yeah that's kinda it for the major stuff. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the read! Email me with any questions at @mewoharker1230@gmail.com! Please leave a kudos or comment if you'd like! I need feedback on my bAD writing.

Within the depths of the Hellsing sub-basement, Alucard did a bunch of thinking, so much so that pondering on the past and the unending future that had encased the Hellsing Manor he called “home sweet home” became a regular pastime. Among these thoughts of the past, Alucard would swirl his blood-spiked wine in a shiny wine glass and recall the devious says when he had two hunting partners. A smile would dash across his face at the thought of the charming, bickering, talented married couple who gave Alucard his partner during World War II, that partner being Walter. 

Alucard had no idea where to begin when it came to Walter’s parents. He had known them since they came to the Hellsing manor, each for very different reasons. 

Lenora, the mother, came for bloodshed being the elegant war hawk she was, seeing to cut those who wrong the innocent down to her ankle level and crush skulls under her heels all the while wearing that grin Alucard thought was beautiful on her. She was there to serve England, to kneel before the Queen and fold her arms beside Arthur’s stoic father in simmering pride. 

On the other hand, there was Marek who searched a double life where freedom kissed his feet. Soft-spoken and calm in temper, Marek served the household as an accountant, dealing with the obnoxious Round Table, surveying Hellsing’s property and property  _ damage _ . The Dornez was ice in the face and fire at the heart, calculating every word he spoke with thrilling accuracy that even made Alucard feel subconscious about how he held his tongue. The accountant had a flare to him that only his closest allies could see; his dark wit and sneer. Marek was known on the battlefield as Golden Death, tearing through hordes of enemies with his Hellsing-custom guns, his aim caliber being deathly high. 

Alucard could recall meeting the two for the first time clearly. Marek spoke no English, only Polish and Lenora was as daring as her son in his prime, always wearing a sickly sweet smile fit for a siren. Arthur’s father, a terrible man named Mathias, gazed up the two with such respect that Alucard would laugh if Mathias would’ve let him. 

Over time, pleasant memories formed between the three as Marek was brought into the workforce, counting dollars as he counted gun parts and Lenora was presented with the Monofilament wires that she’d let dance around her in multiple, petite shimmering streams of diamond. Alucard began to slither around them, watching the two raven heads do their busywork as Hellsing agents, fleeing out into the night with bright smiles as their fingertips brushed on the war front. 

The vampire had grown awfully fond of the two, watching their affections towards each grow and grow until it became a solid rosebud, waiting to bloom. With scarlet eyes, Alucard would stare at Lenora and Marek as they eyed each other for too long across the soldier barracks until one of them cracked a smile. 

From the shadows, he’d slip out and frighten Marek, just now learning English, out of his black socks. The Nosferatu would cackle and tremble with laughter at Marek’s human fright and would watch Lenora from where she polished an assault rifle upon a wooden crate, her lips parted in a honey-slick smile. Alucard settled down as Marek was called up by Mathias, leaving Alucard and Lenora alone. 

Sipping his wine, Alucard stared into the shadows of the basement, thinking of that night he shared with the woman, skin upon skin and confessions of no real love, only respect, and passion. Alucard held her as she spoke of her life, telling him about Poland, the land she loved, and how she had a family back home whom she fled. Lenora told him she wanted to rid the world of wrongdoers and fully embrace her title of Silver Death alongside her Gold. Alucard frowned as she got deeper into her own thoughts, speaking of her desire to settle but her ties to her duty to England burned far inside her, preventing her from doing so. 

His wine always tasted bitter as the thought of her and Marek ghosted by. 

Alucard had watched Marek and Lenora fall in love after the night he shared with the to-be Dornez woman. The vampire watched in silence during their missions, when Marek would stride up to Lenora and wipe blood or grit off her face with his gloved thumb and she’d wind up her wires and take his hand in her own. Alucard encouraged them to do so, he wanted to them to have a future. 

Alucard was not surprised when Marek and Lenora took leave for their wedding in Poland. They were gone in an instant once they received Sir Hellsing’s approval and took the quickest train to the channel. Alucard was lonely for the two weeks they were gone, slaughtering vampires on his own with evil accuracy and stellar ease. He received a telegram of their return as Mr. and Mrs. Dornez. Alucard smiled upon hearing so and went about in a much more pleasant mood. 

Lenora crushed him with a hug and Marek patted the vampire on his broad shoulder. Their reuniting was pleasant and heartfelt, and Alucard smiled at the fondness of the memory. He stood up and the vampire began to pace the basement in front of his throne, swirling his wine, sipping it periodically. From that moment forward, Lenora joined him on the field while Marek served Sir Hellsing with strong devotion. 

Alucard grew closer with the Silver Death and was calm around her violent charm and wires for he was dazzled by her. She had the strength and compassion of an independent woman, something that Alucard admired and respected. Marek grew quieter, all the while drifting closer and closer to his wife. The two were emotionally and spiritually inseparable, and always found time to include the infinite vampire within their friendly nights out for drinks, battles against ghouls and evenings spent in the basement complaining about Sir Hellsing and his lemon of a wife. Alucard’s cheeks would ache from smiling.  

1929 March came around in a whirlwind and Lenora was taken off the fronts upon announcing her pregnancy. Alucard, even from the basement, could feel her presence grow stronger and two hearts beat as one. Her personality grew stronger and her blood rushed faster with the desire to fight in the eternal war against the undead that he husband now had the pleasure in participating in more than he once did with Lenora being stuck on the sidelines. Alucard had forgotten how nice it was to fight along the Golden Death. Watching Marek create a slaughterhouse worth of ghoul remains impressed the Nosferatu to no ends and he’d never forget Marek telling Alucard he fought to stay free and to bring freedom to those around him. Their eyes met, metallic gray clashing molten orange. 

“I murder for one reason now to protect my child, my wife, my country and my companions.” Marek had said, his voice more commanding than Sir Hellsing, his gaze bearing deep into Alucard’s, phasing into his soul that was cluttered by the millions the vampire had added. Alucard had seen something in Marek’s eyes that was frightening for it was out of character; worry flickered in the Polish man’s eyes, a forewarning, as though Marek knew what was to come in the looming future.  

December made it in no time and Alucard could hear Lenora scream and release a keen to the heavens. Alucard could smell the blood and feel the pain in his own body as he morphed through the floors via an inky mist and appear in an old guest room where the Dornez wife was wailing through contractions and sobbing as her smaller, unprepared body shot her ripples of pain. Marek stood by her side and two maids cleaned rags and set out to filling a bowl with warm water as the doctor arrive an hour past when he was called. 

Lenora as an odd sight. Her strong personality had melted away into complaints of the “the pain” and how her body was “on fire”. Marek bit his nails the entire time, lacking the right words to say. 

Alucard mentally connected to the woman. 

‘ _ You’re doing great, Silver Death. _ ’

‘ _ Sarcasm doesn’t suit you, Alucard! _ ’ Lenora screamed in her thoughts. 

Wearing a satisfied smirk, Alucard watched the process go by in a smear of uncertainty and chaos. The Hellsing Manor wasn’t used to non-Hellsing births and it showed. 

The doctor’s voice was a grounding point as the heat and tension died down. Alucard raised a brow in curiosity as no infant cry filled the room. Lenora stared ahead, face flush with exhaustion and eyes wide in wait. Marek took a timid step, mouth agape with unsaid words. A pin drop could be heard and as could a heartbreak.  

“Stillborn. I’m so sorry, Mrs Dornez.” 

Alucard’s ears had twitched when Lenora let out a pained wail, throwing her head back and sobbing into her hands, begging her lord to tell her what she did to deserve this. Alucard felt a presence die as Marek furiously asked the doctor an onslaught of questions as Alucard drifted to Lenora. A lost son is a mother’s worst nightmare, and for Lenora, that nightmare became a reality. 

‘ _ I’m so sorry, Lenora... _ ’

~

Sir Hellsing made Lenora stay in bed for three weeks and her mental state compiled. All of the fire in her eyes were extinguished and the luster in her skin was absent, and all she did was sit and stare. Marek fought on the field more aggressively. The two rarely spoke to Alucard and rarely to each other. 

Looking back, Alucard evoked the feeling of sadness himself, a feeling the nosferatu rarely felt, a blue moon among his array of emotions. Having recalled the emotion, Alucard felt a pang in his heart. 

Lenora drifted far away, becoming an island in her own mind. Marek silenced himself but bounced back, working away at the mathematics of the Manor and seeing to helping Alucard in missions, silencing ghouls and their vampire host with now second thought as usual. Marek smiled under the dawn sky. 

After two long months, Lenora came back. Grounded, the Dornez picked up her Monofilament wires and joined her husband and Alucard upon the field, killing with that siren laugh and dancing along the ground, her wires creating her angel wings. Alucard watched her come back to life and felt glee tickle his spine. 

In Lenora’s positivity, she and Marek moved on and tried again. By September, Lenora was back in the spare guest room, holding her baby bundle close to her chest, shedding tears filled with relief as she stroked faint black hair from her sons face. 

Walter, she named him. 

Alucard laughed into his wineglass, his smile grinning back at him in the red drink. He remembered Lenora laughing as her son was handed to her, Marek sending a prayer to the heavens and Sir Hellsing even cracking a smile and Arthur coming back from the U.S.. What a day September 17, 1930 had been.

Six years later, Lenora and Marek had a happy six year old child in the midst of their Hellsing lives. Walter was an ecstatic child, selectively mute and smart. Alucard was forbidden to interact with the child, but he watched from a distance ever since Lenora held Walter’s hand and taught him to walk or how to talk. Marek lost an eye when Walter was three to a gunshot. Lenora broke her ankle at Sir Mathias Hellsing’s funeral. 

Arthur took the reigns of Hellsing and was entangled in the quartet that had formed. Arthur lashed out orders, Lenora and Alucard enacted them and Marek paid the Round Table back for their damage. 

Young Walter watched. 

By the time Walter was nearing seven years old, a vampire cult rose from the shadows, reaping cities of blood and life. Arthur, with a firm fist and free of alcohol or prostitutes, sent the Scarlet, Silver and Golden Deaths out to the villages to purge the cult from its existence and keep it quiet. Lenora and Marek both said a weary goodbye to their son who was tucked under the protective arm of a maid. 

Alucard had a sick feeling in his gut. And here he was, pacing and recalling their stories, the same sickly feeling building in his gut as he remembered the truck ride out, the three of them sitting in a row; Marek loading magazines into his gun, Lenora winding her wires into her gloves and Alucard taking in the beauty of the English countryside. They were dropped off and the Golden Death nearly threw up. 

The reek of death was terrible, putrid and stronger than anything the Gold and Silver had ever witnessed. Dead bodies, flinching as the transformation into ghouls kicked in, littered the cobblestone streets and dark turquoise grass under the sheer moonlight. Alucard assessed the situation, adjusting his red trench coat. The three pushed past the wreckage and found the cult sacrificing humans over a fire to then dig their fangs deep into arteries to suck out the unholy drink of life. Lenora scowled, murmuring a curse under her breath in her beautiful native tongue. 

After devising a quick plan, the three attacked the mass. Marek rounded from the right, firing blessed bullets into skulls, watching their bones split open and explode in a shower of blood and brains. Lenora glided in from the left, twirling her wires to create fine cuts along the swarm of ghouls that was teeming, watching the dazzling sight of bloodshed sweep over the village center. Alucard dove in from above, releasing his shadows to engulf those who managed to escape the Death’s wrath. In a horrible moment of realization, Alucard saw the Nazi swastika on every vampire’s arm. 

Having laid waste to the cult, slaughtering all that remained, Alucard showed the Death’s the patch. With a sneer of disgust, Lenora crushed the patch underfoot. 

The three made their way to the large manor building at the end of the square. Marek reloaded his guns, clicking his tongue. 

The rest of that memory was a blur. Alucard sat back down, sliding and sitting at a curve as he recalled what he could. An ambush. A large, green-cloaked, white-haired beast dropping from above and separating the three. Marek was harpooned in the leg by a vicious vampire with blazing red eyes and a Nazi swastika embellished on their chest. Lenora heard the cry of her husband and raced to catch the Nazi dragging her beloved away. The beast toppled her and Alucard rose from the shadows to defeat the beast the best he could without killing Lenora and staying within his restrictions. 

Lenora cried out as Marek was pulled away, locked away in something Alucard couldn’t see. His cries for her were gut-wrenching and gunshots fired madly, causing Lenora to wail and struggle more, her wires taut against the air and grasping at the beast above her who’s lips curled to reveal sharpened fangs. 

A sharp, familiar pain blossomed at Alucard’s rib. A holy bullet lodged itself deep within his abdomen, sending paralyzing shocks up his body as he stumbled back, his body morphing in and out of solidity. Lenora cried for Alucard to get up and stay awake as she fought the beast with her own tooth and nail, the wires growing thin until they snapped. Her array of glimmering diamond had shattered in the air as the beast dug its teeth into her side, tearing her clothes and puncturing her porcelain skin. Blood sprayed from the wound and she dazed out. 

Tears of blood slid down Alucard’s face as he recalled watching Lenora be taken away, limp and what he assumed dead and hearing Marek let out a gurgled cry, followed by a thump as Alucard succumbed to the power of a loaded, blessed bullet. 

The Dornez couple, the Silver and Golden Death, were never found. 

Walter had fallen to his little knees and wept as Alucard expected, pleading for his mother, crying for his father, asking why the lord did this to him. Arthur scolded Alucard for failing as the granddaughter of the vampires nemesis, Seward, pulled the bullet from the nosferatu’s side. The Hellsing spat terrible insults, striking Alucard across the face and ordering the vampire to find the Dornez couple at all cost. 

Alucard tried his hardest to discover his allies, but no lead came up and he was ordered to sit as Hellsing’s desk and fill out Lenora and Marek’s files, changing their status from ALIVE/ACTIVE to DECEASED/MIA. 

Years past and soon Alucard was joined by Walter on the battlefield, storming out to Warsaw, armed with his mother’s Monofilament wires. Alucard looked upon Walter and saw many aspects of his parents. Walter had his mother’s eyes, cunning and sly personality and wispy hair. Walter had his father’s jaw and gained his physique. 

Alucard refused to tell Walter of his parents for a reason not even Alucard could explain to this very day. As he sat on his throne, staring ahead, sipping his wine until none remained, Alucard finally figured out why. 

Alucard had no idea where to begin when it came to Lenora and Marek Dornez; the Silver and Golden Deaths. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and sitting through my word vomit of head canons and somewhere coherent story. 
> 
> I wish I did more for this but I felt like I was shoving too much into something that was meant to be small :") I might do something about Lenora, Marek and Alucard later. Speaking of the parents, I actually have a clear image of them in my head and I wish I conveyed that in this buuuuut eh. 
> 
> ~PastelLimes


End file.
